Life of Vocaloid (Ep 1: Hatsune Miku)
by Keenakeen
Summary: VOCALOID Hatsune Miku sets off on an adventure to defeat a mysterious man and to avenge her parents. On the way she meets new friends and defeat new enemies.
1. Prologue

Stories from legends are told of young ones with coloured hair and brave spirits. They are called: Vocaloids.

No one knew their origins: Some say they had a creator to take care of them. Others believe that they are princes and princesses from other worlds.

But, until now, no one believes that a true force is after them all. A true dark force. And only a young girl with the power of leeks and long blue hair will defeat him. This girl, will also be a Vocaloid.

But many questions still remain: Just how will she defeat him? Who will be with her? And who is this girl?

* * *

"And when she is gone..." A dark-skinned, red-eyed man said, looking down at a couple of houses from his castle. The esclipse shone in the night sky.

"Darkness will return..."

He giggled at his little joke as he began his journey out of the castle. He had one thing in mind: To destroy the tealette, and all of her friends.

"And," he continued, putting on a robe. "It will reunite with Misery, and thus take over this world..."

And the man let out a villainious laugh, and soon, a dark-grey smoke cloud covered the entire castle. The man, however, was not affected by the smoke.

From the sky, the esclipse disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1: Strange encounter

16-year-old Miku Hatsune was walking home past her school the Crypton Academy. Her long, teal hair was blowing against the wind. The sun was dipping low in the horizon.

Suddenly, she saw a man, no younger than an age of probably 20, strutted past her.

_THUD_

"Ow..." The teal headed girl found herself landing square on her butt while the other guy was the same, she then got back on her feet rubbing her butt in the process and tried to help the other guy up. "Hey, you okay?" She asked and held out her hand, when she did so, the guy didn't take it and looked up instead, surprising the tealette a whole lot.

Miku whaggered her arms in sheer desparation. She just wanted to break free from the man. But as she tried to do so, she looked at the man's dark red eyes and dark brown skin. She was just trying to lose her breath, when suddenly—

"HEY!"

_BONK_

The man let go of Miku, lost consciousness, and fainted. A girl, looking slightly older than Miku, looked back at her. She had short brown hair, and wore a shirt and knee-length shorts, both coloured in red.

"Meiko!" Miku exclaimed as she hugged her friend. Meiko hugged her back. "Miku?" She asked. What are you doing there at such an hour? You should be back home now," and with that, the two vocaloids walked down the pavement and back to their house.

Miku turned and noticed that the man who previously attacked her disappeared within a flash.

"Mei..Meiko?" She stammered.

"Yes?" Meiko replied.

"I...I feel that I had a connection with that man."


	3. Chapter 2: Tragedy, and Evil awakened

That night, while everyone is having dinner at the kicthen. Miku looked blankly at her food. A nice porkchop and chopped leeks looked at her back.

She sighed. Who is this man, she thought. Why am I connected to him, and how?

"Miku?" Kasane Teto asked her from the other side of the table. She isn't a Vocaloid, but an Utauloid, but despite the fact that she was different, her family moved to the neighbourhood so "she could get a fresh new start." "Why aren't you eating your food?"

"Teto..." she replied. "I don't feel like having the mood to eat. I'll be at my room." With that, she got up, rushed upstairs and closed the door behind her.

"Geez, I wonder what's wrong with her," Neru, with her long, yellow hair tied into a neat cornroll, remarked.

"Maybe she isn't happy about her new song not getting into fame?" Rin asked.

"Rin!" her twin brother Len snapped.

"Sorry." she replied.

Eventually they heard Miku burst into tears from upstairs.

"I'll go check," Kaito said, "We always talk to each other when we feel down."

"I'm with you, Kaito." Haku replied, and the two vocaloids left the kicthen and went to her room.

* * *

"Miku, may we come in?" Hatsune Miku heard Haku reply from the door. She made no reply, and Haku walked into the room, with her boyfriend, Kaito.

"Miku, tell us what's wrong with you. Don't be shy, just tell us," he convinced her.

After gaining enough confidence to speak, Miku said, "It's my parents. My encounter with that man gave me a flashback of what happened to them when I was little."

Haku gasped. "Then why didn't you tell us earlier?" she replied.

"Because I'm afraid that you could get bad dreams from this."

"We won't," Kaito convinced her. "Just go on."

Miku began to explain to them every single detail about the loss of her parents.

"Well...When I was only 8 years old, I lost my family due to his attack. He unleashed a Lightning Power, and destroyed my old house within minutes. To make things worse, he struck his blade at my father, and then, my mother, who tried to protect me from his attack. I am shocked at their deaths. So shocked, that he attempted to kill me next. I closed my eyes, hoping to die, when I was saved by another man."

"Who is that man?" Haku asked.

Miku kept silent for a few minutes, then said,"Gackupo."

The two vocaloids nodded. At least they know what's wrong with Miku now.

* * *

Kaito, Miku and Haku went back down to have dinner. So far, all the other vocaloids who were already having dinner could talk about what is wrong with Miku.

"So how did it go?" Gumi asked Kaito.

"Miku's fine. She just needs to have a quiet dinner and rest." he replied.

"Then what did you tell her?" Dell, Haku's younger brother, asked.

"Well, she explained to us that a man is going to take her life, and even continued that a man had saved her, and his name is Gackupo." Haku explained.

"You mean the man whom we invited to our Hana Matsuri festival every year?" Rin exclaimed, remembering who the man is. Haku nodded.

Rin then turned to her brother. "Do you know that Gackupo?" she whispered into his ear.

"Yes," Len replied. "He knows swords-wielding and other combat skills. And not only we invited him every Hana Matsuri festival, but he is also our P.E. teacher."

"And he is known as the "Legendary Assassin!"

Then everyone stopped eating and looked at her. Rin was dumbfounded.

"What did you say?" Luka asked.

"He...he's the "Legendary Assassin." Rin shakily replied.

Haku smiled. She just knew what to do.

"Okay, the deal is set!" she called out. "In next week Miku will set off to Gackupo's house for training. She will then defeat that "whatsoever" man, so let's give her hopes that she will win!"

"All the best to you Miku!" everyone wished her. Miku smiled. Her friends and fans from all over the world had supported her into fame, even after the death of her parents. "Th..Thank you everybody." she whsipered. She then finished her meal quietly, went upstairs and into her room.

"Mum...Dad...Don't worry..." she said to the sky in her window before sleeping, "Don't worry..."

"I WILL AVENGE YOU."

* * *

The man banged his fist on the blood-red wall and let out a roar. He had finally met the girl eight years ago, but unfortunately, he didn't manage to kill her. HE DIDN'T!

Why, you little witch! He thought angrily to himself. When you step into my throne one day, I WILL NOT LET YOU OFF! Then he collapsed into his throne and shouted "ZATSUNE MIKU!" His shout can be heard from miles away across the red room and throughout his castle.

A girl stepped into the throne room. She looked EXACTLY like Hatsune Miku, with only a little difference: Her hair was pure-white, her eyes red, and her vest darker in colour than Miku's original greyish vest.

"What is it, my sir?" the girl, whom is Ziku (**I will call Zatsune Miku Ziku from now on, okay?**) asked him with an obedient tone.

"Prepare for the girl's arrival when she steps into this castle. When she did, KILL HER FOR ME! Otherwise, I will not let you off!"

"Yes sir," came her only monotoneus answer and Ziku left the room, looking at a sword, with a pitch-black blade; which she is carrying in her hand.

The man grunted. He then called for his 25 Dark Spirits and 22 Heartless Horsemen.

"Try and attack the girl as soon as possible," he instructed to his spirits. "And you guard my castle and look out for her." he said to his horsemen.

The spirits laughed evily (**He took that as a yes**) and dissolved away.

"OBEYED, LORD DARK SHADOW!" the horsemen echoed. and left the room. Then there were neighings of evil horses from outside the castle.

Dark Shadow laid down comfortably into his throne, and his frown turned into a grin. The girl would be dead by minutes. "Just you wait, Hatsune Miku," he said, before giggling at him little joke.

* * *

**Well, Dark Shadow, who is used in my story, is actually an OC! I think using OCs in my story would be very interesting, and attract more readers! Please review!**

**Anyways, special thanks for Children of Light for reviewing the second chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: Sayonara

The next week's morning, Miku got herself changed. She dressed herserlf in a pair of shoWarmtho sports shoes, and a sweatshirt. Then she began to pack her things: Three water bottles, a poncho, two leeks, a packet of peanuts, a torchlight, a penknife and her toothbrush and strawberry-flavoured toothpaste. Then she went downstairs to have her last breakfast for the time being.

"Hey Miku," Luka said from the kicthen. "Big Al, Momo and Leon have also noticed that you're going away to meet that 'Legendary Assasin', so they bought you a gift." she then pointed her a small parcel on the dining table. "Open it. It might be a farewell gift for you."

Miku headed towards the dining table, ripped open the parcel-paper, and read:

'Dear Miku,

After learning that you are going to meet that 'Legendary Assasin', we decided to buy you a gift. It took us the whole week just to deliver from where we are to your neighbourhood. Hope you liked and all the best!

From Leon'

After reading the message, Miku felt something that she didn't felt in the first place. Concern. A tear rolled down her cheek. Al, Momo, Leon... she thought that in her mind. Thank you.

* * *

That evening, a whole class of vocaloids have gathered round at the gate. They were saying their farewells to Miku.

"Remember us when you defeat that man," Kaito whispered into her ear. Miku nodded.

"We'll never leave you behind, Miku," her friends Neru nodded.

Thank you all SO MUCH for your warmth, Miku thought.

Then, as the sun begins to set, VOCALOID Hatsune Miku set foot outside the gate. This was the first time she left the house, other than going to school, singing her concerts, exercising and shopping.

"Sayonara! Sayonara, Miku!" everyone behind her waved goodbye.

"Sayonara, guys! I'll come back!" she called back and left tthe neighbourhood.

Her journey had just begun.

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Legendary Assassin

As the days passed, Miku moved on. She crossed waterfalls, forests, mountains and ravines to look for the 'Legendary Assassin'. But despite there wasn't a sign of him anywhere, she didn't give up.

The sun is slowly setting into a crisp orange sky. Miku sighed. Another day gone and still no sign of him. But she is sure it is soon. She then lain her things aside a riverbank, lighted up a fire, and took a bite of her second leek. Then she began to note down:

_Day 13. Walked for about miles now. Still no sign of him. Maybe would find him tomorrow._

Then she removed her pigtails, made herself comfortable an area of dirt and went to sleep.

* * *

In the dead of the night, Miku slept soundly. Creeping behind her was Ziku, the assistant of Dark Shadow. She smiled tastily at the sleeping tealette.

How tasty you look, even when you sleep, my sweet vinegar. she thought. She then crept closer to the tealette, and, with red eyes burning, she struck her sword, and—

Miku's turquoise eyes shot right open. She groaned and became shocked. Someone is going to kill her!

"Get lost!" she shrieked, hammering Ziku with her half-eaten leek. Ziku pulled her long teal hair in retailiation. The two fought on, yelling like cats (**I can hear cats yell inside me.**), and Ziku eventually pushed her onto a tree. And then, she heard swift galloping behind her. She smirked, "I'll let you die in front of their arms rather than mine." and with that, she ran into the forest.

Miku turned around to see black horsemen galloping towards her. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping for help, and a hand grabbed her, and send her upwards. And only the galloping of horse hooves can be heard.

* * *

"Did you know how dangerous it could be at that time?!" A man, with long purple hair, scolded Miku the moment she was brought high up to the top of the tree.

"But I was just settling down for the night! I didn't mean to do anything stupid," she replied, not knowing that the man was exactly whom she was looking for.

"But the Heartless Horsemen are coming after you. You're lucky you're with me on top of that tree."

"Heartless Horsemen?"

The man told her that the 'Heartless Horsemen' used to be good horsemen. But since they turned towards the Dark Shadow, they also turned evil.

"How do you know that 'Dark Shadow'?" Miku asked.

"I fought with him once." the man replied.

"FOUGHT him?"

"Yeah. I really do fought him. But how I did it...well...you know...long story."

That made Hatsune Miku excited. "So you were that 'Legendary Assassin'!"

"Legendary what?"

"You were a powerful samurai that helps Vocaloids move on to fame. I really do envy you so much, that I want to follow your footsteps."

"Alright then." the man introduced himself. "The name's Gackupo."

Miku introduced herself as well. "I'm Hatsune Miku, everyone's favorite Vocaloid. I want to train up so I can..." but she stopped right here. The memory is too saddening for her to forget.

Gackupo led her down the tree. "Alright then," he said. "Training starts tomorrow. Come with me to my house for practice." Miku nodded, packed up her things, tied up her hair and the two set off to Gackupo's place.

* * *

**Alright, I know you already know what to do for this chapter. I don't want to repeat this phrase again.**


End file.
